


Gamer Date. B)

by thesmpsimp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, More Fluff, arcade date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmpsimp/pseuds/thesmpsimp
Summary: After a promise, you get your promised arcade date with your boyfriend.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/You
Kudos: 73





	Gamer Date. B)

Techno rolled his eyes, he’d made a promise about an arcade date and now you were dragging him in, eyes set onto the largest stuffed animal. “Oh my...” he looked up, a wild grin appearing. “Well, c’mon. Five hundred tickets can’t be hard to get.” With a spark of determination, you nodded, rushing through games with a grin. 

“Slow down—!” He yelped, following behind as you’d already set yourself onto a claw for tickets game, a small smile appearing as he allowed himself to relax and admire the focus. “Yes!” Pulling a roll of two hundred, you beamed with pride, yet your focus didn’t last long as you handed some coins to your boyfriend, walking over to the ski ball. “Come on! It’s time for me to kick your butt!” 

Faking a gasp of offense, he smirked. “It’s on, loser.” With a chuckle of confidence, you slid your coins in, quickly followed by Techno as you both set your focus onto an epic ski ball battle. “Damn!” You hissed, while his arms shot up in pride. “Yeah!!” 

After a few more games, he sat and counted out the tickets with you. “And..five hundred!” “Yes!!” Without another word, you grabbed the tickets, setting them down with a beaming grin. “The big pig, please,” you hummed, the counterman smiling and nodding. Setting the pig down in front of you, you picked it up, showing it to Techno with a huge smile. 

He rolled his eyes, he left the rest of the tickets and tokens on the table for a kid to find, taking your hand and walking out, pecking your cheek. “Good job, idiot.” He hummed, your head leaning against his shoulder. “Thank you for giving me this date, hun.” With a hum, he nodded. “Of course, dummy.”


End file.
